


Irish Lullaby.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Lullaby.

Vera Bates had not known what to expect when she had emerged out into this strange new world. She had been a little shy, a little scared and yet, she knew that for some reason she would be safe here. 

She had hesitated to knock, her entire body still racked by shaking. Tia Rollins was still unpacking. She had only moved out of the Cullen house a few days ago. Though she had promised Esme she would always come back to visit and she had only moved to a house that was driving distance between the two houses.

 

She looked at her clothes laying on the bed...all her lace underwear, black, red purple. She smiled. She also looked at the pictures she had brought. Pictures of her with different men and women. She smiled again warmly.

"All my memories… I loved you all in my own way..."

She alighted on one and beamed. 

"Hey Esme remme...."

She began to say before stopping.

"Oh yeah.... I'm on my own now...."  
After a few moments, Vera finally convinced herself to knock. Tia, who was dressed in only a pair of pale blue lace panties, garter belt, stockings, a gold necklace and her bright red lipstick. Jumped slightly at the knock as she was shaken from her reminiscing. But she went to the door not bothering to put on any other clothes before she opened it. 

"Yes??"  
"Miss Cullen?"  
"Yes...that me."

She said fluttering her eye lashes and opening the door fully so the lady could come in, but also as a side effect revealing her semi-nakedness. Vera smiled shyly and made her way inside, praying silently that her blush wasn't too obvious. 

"I'm Vera... Vera Bates?"  
"I'm Tia Cullen, or Tia Rollins which ever you prefer. Please forgive my stated of dress. If I'd known that I was having a visitor...I'd have already been naked for you."  
Vera blushed silently, moving away a little, fighting to keep control of herself. Tia tilted her head to one side.

"Oh sweetie.... don’t be scared of me. I'm not a bad girl…"

She reached out and gently stroked Vera's face.

"Come on Vera hunny.... smear my lipstick.... you'll feel better for it..."

She said softly leaning in for a kiss. Vera had hesitated slightly, only daring to give Tia a tender and shy kiss. Tia murred at the kiss. She smiled at Vera and gently and tenderly put her arms around her and caressed her.

"Sweet Vera...let Tia love you.... after all as you'll soon hear...when they talk about Tia you know what they say. No one south of heaven will ever treat you finer, cus Tia had her training in South Carolina."  
Vera had smiled silently but nodded her agreement. Tia smiled and kissed Vera with a little more passion in the kiss...smearing Vera's lips with Tia's bright red lipstick. Vera had mewed weakly.   
"See I'm not bad... I just dress that way..."

Tia purred teasingly. Vera blushed and giggled timidly. Tia murred at her and kissed her neck.

"Tell me what you need sweetheart.... Tia Cullen is a pleaser...I live to please girls like you."   
Vera blushed and, instead of speaking, offered up a long and detailed letter. Tia smiled and took the letter, before reading it she kissed Vera on the cheek again leaving a lipstick imprint on her lips.

"Go into the living room sweetie, fix yourself a drink if you want one. I'll read this and join you in a moment or two."  
Vera smiled, still silent, nodded and headed into the other room.   
"Make yourself comfortable sweetie...I'll be through in a moment."

She called out before going to find the outfit she thought best suited this girl’s needs. Vera had done just that, still a little tentative. Tia soon reappeared dressed a LITTLE more modestly having changed into White panties and a see through Corset.

"So sweetheart..."

She said walking up to Vera and sitting beside her.

 

"Let’s make some memories..."   
Vera blushed but smiled and nodded. Tia smiled and kissed her helping Vera's hands find her waist and chest area to hold. Vera mewed softly, self-conscious even as she allowed herself to relax a little.   
"Good girl.... that’s it relax. We'll have good time sweetheart."

She murred, slowly unbuttoning Vera's dress. Vera had allowed herself, for once, to trust someone completely. She had still shivered and blushed a little as she let Tia begin to undress her. Tia purred and smiled and began to gently lap at Vera's breasts. Vera had mewed softly.   
"Sweetie your so sexy."

She murred as she guided Vera's hand to the strings of her corset. Vera smiled shyly even as she moved to undo the strings of the corset. Tia smiled as her breasts did the rest of the work and pushed out causing the corset to fall from her body. Vera had mewed, clearly enjoying the view. Tia smiled and lent in to her face.

"You like them sweetheart?"  
"Yes ma'am."   
"Call me Tia sweetheart."

Tia purred in her ear.

"And you can lick or suck on them if you want."  
Vera purred and soon moved to gently suckle on both Tia's breasts, alternating between the two. Tia murred and fed Vera her breasts to suckle on, at the same time rubbing her crotch area along one of Vera's legs. Vera purred happily. Tia murred and kissed Vera's hair*

"Sweetie....I have to tell you something. I'm not human.... I'm a Succubus."  
"That... is not a problem."  
Tia made her look her in the eyes.

"You sure I noticed some hesitation in your voice."  
"I'm sure... I just can't believe you trusted me so quickly."  
"Why shouldn't I?"

She asked suddenly looking and sounding childishly innocent and naive to Vera.   
"No reason... it's just new to me."  
"Oh Vera your Tia's lips are so hot, kiss my hot lips Vera."  
Vera smiled but did just that, somewhat tenderly. Tia murred into the kiss and cupped Vera's breasts. Vera mewed softly.  
"Let’s get rid of these last few clothes."

Tia said pulling gently at the remnants of Vera's modesty. Vera blushed but allowed the girl to remove them all the same.  
"Your incredibly sexy…"  
"T... Thank you?"  
Tia smiled and began sliding down Vera's body towards her clit. Kissing and licking Vera's body as she went. Vera mewed softly. Tia purred as she reached Vera's clit she gently blew on it. Vera mewed again.   
"Ready?"  
"Yes."  
Tia smiled and kissed Vera's clit before she began to gently suckle on it. Vera moaned softly. Tia murmured and kept sucking. Vera moaned again, weakly.   
"You taste so sweet my love."

Tia purred as she suckled.   
"Thank you."

Vera murred. Tia smiled up at her and gently nipped at Vera's clit with her teeth and quickly darted her tongue out into her pussy and then out. Vera mewled again.   
"Come for me sweetling… Come for me, come for your Tia."  
Vera soon did just that.


End file.
